Morganville Facebook
by Vampi Katherine
Summary: Everyone in Morganville has a facebook ? Hey,I thought that was illegal but who cares. Right? Majorly OCD!
1. Shane's FB

Morganville Facebook

Shane Collins – Age: 18

Siblings: Eve Rosser

Michael Glass

Relationship: In A Relationship with _**Claire Danvers**_

Bio: My name is Shane Collins. I live in the Glass House with my gf Claire( love you sooo much), Michael Glass my best friend, and Eve Rosser aka Goth Girl. I'm 18. I have killed about a lot of vampires. I have a jacked up family. My sister died,My mom was killed, my dad was a bitter old drunk who just happens to be a vamp. Umm I think I've told you about everything about me soo bye.

_**Comments**_

Eve Rosser: Yea! Mr. McStabby is my bro.

Shane Collins: Goth Girl DO NOT call me that.

Claire Danvers: Aww! I love you too.

Monica Morell: He doesn't love you, Bitch

Shane Collins: To Claire I love you more, To Monica go fuck a horse.

Claire Danvers: I love you more.

Shane Collins: I love you more.

Eve Rosser: Why is Monica your friend Shane

Shane Collins: I don't even know

Monica Morell: Cause you love me.

Richard Morell: You all are on FB you know that ya'll could go to jail because of this.

Claire Danvers: Richard, then why do u have a FB page.

Shane Collins: Dick go to Hell and then come back and then go back with your sister.

Claire Danvers: Stop writing on my baby's page

Shane Collins : You heard my baby stop writing on my wall.


	2. Claire's FB

**AN: I don't own MV but I wish I owned Shane ummm he's yummy.**

Claire Danvers – Age: 16

Siblings: Eve Rosser

Michael Glass

Relationship: In a relationship with _**Shane Collins.**_

Bio: My name is Claire Danvers. I'm six-teen and I'm in college. Yea I'm smart. I live in the Glass House with my bestie, Eve Rosser and my boyfriend's best friend Micheal Glass. He own the GH. I love my boyfriend, Shane. I have killed a few vamps in my time. And I have a really crazy boss. I'm work for the Founder, Amelie.

I came from a great home. My mom and dad love me so but I worry for my dad who has cancer.

**Comments:**

Shane Collins : I love you too.

Eve Rosser: Sis guess what

Claire Danvers: What Eve?

Eve Rosser: I got a Harley Davidson

Michael Glass: Why did I buy it for you?

Eve Rosser: Cause you love me! Right?

Shane Collins: He does I can just tell.

Claire Danvers: Stop writing on my wall .

Michael Glass: K

Shane Collins: K bb

Eve Rosser: Yea right.

Claire Danvers: Stop it ya'll


	3. Michael's FB

I got a review saying I stole the plot to this story. I have decided that I MAY continue with the story but just in case here is an update possibly the final one. And for the person who wrote that comment. I have a FB account and I'm friends with Claire on FB.

Michael Glass- Age: 18

Siblings: Claire Danvers

Shane Collins

Relationship : In a relationship with Eve Rosser

_**Bio:**_

My name is Michael Glass. I'm 18. I play the guitar. I even recorded a demo in Dallas. I live in the Glass House which by the way is owned by me. I'm a vampire and one who protects my friends. I love my GF Eve Rosser. Eve by the way told me to put that if you and I quote "Try and hook up with me she is going to kill your ass." I guess that's all you need to know about me.

**Comments:**

Michael Glass: Hey why isn't anyone writing on my wall

Haley Deveron: Mikey I haven't talked to you in like forever.

Michael Glass: Hey Haley it is great to hear from you. How's college

Haley Deveron: College is great just plain boring. So you are dating the Goth right?

Michael Glass: Yea Eve. She's the best.

Haley Deveron: She didn't tell you did she?

Michael Glass: What didn't she tell me

Eve Rosser: Look slut back off my man. If you don't, well let's just say it won't end well for you sweetie.

Haley Deveron: Bye Mikey

Michael Glass: Bye H!

Eve Rosser: WTH?

Michael Glass: What did I do to make you yell at my SISTER who by the way is living in New York with my parents.

Eve Rosser: You have a sister?

Michael Glass: Of course not Haley is an old friend she's like 35

Eve Rosser: O well I guess… I'll see you in a few my room

Claire Danvers: Ewww! Grossed out friend over here.


	4. Eve's FB

AN: I'm going to write this story again. I love it too much to stop. I want everyone to know this isn't the end of this story not until after. That's for me to know and you to … Anyway get ready cause Eve's profile is coming at you. Tell me who I should do next. Amelie or Myrnin.

Eve Rosser- Age: 18

Siblings: Claire Danvers

Shane Collins

Relationship: In a relationship with _**Michael Glass**_

Bio:

My name is Eve Rosser. I live in the Glass House. I'm dating Michael Glass and I love him so much. I have a brother named Jason. I live in a town run by vamps. I'm a Goth. I have a lot of best friends. I work at a coffee shop on the Uni campus. And to anyone who tries to steal my bf, I'm going to kick your fucking ass.

_**Comments: **_

Michael Glass: I love you too baby.

Shane Collins: Why should I be your brother?

Eve Rosser: To Michael,I love you too Shane GFAH

Shane Collins: WTF ?

Claire Danvers: It means Go fuck a horse

Eve Rosser: You stups McStabbington!

Shane Collins: Don't make me get Claire to smart talk you to sleep.

Claire Danvers: You said me talking smart was a turn on for you

Eve Rosser: Stop writing on my wall. It's annoying. Michael you can keep writing anytime.

Michael Glass: KK baby

Eve Rosser: Want to continue from last night

Michael Glass: Of course my Gothic princess

Shane Collins: Grossed out friend here!

Claire Danvers: You stole my line!

Eve Rosser: I said get the fuck off okay you guys. And Claire you may write on my wall.

Please Review.


	5. Myrnin's FB

**AN: Hey! I'm back and I read the reviews so I decided to do Myrnin's profile. I got my bestie to read over it. I hope you enjoy this one. **

MV FB

Myrnin Conwy- Age: 989+

Sibling: Claire Danvers

Michael Glass

Amelie MFV

Sam Glass

Oliver the Idiot

Relationship: Single

**Bio:**

My name is Myrnin. I am a mad scientist. I live in my lab. I have an assistant named Claire, who is quite beautiful. I love the girl I'm dating who is named Ada. I actually am dating the computer that is holding her beautiful soul. O wait that was 2 years ago. You think I am a- how is it you put it nowadays-a WEIRDO. That is because I am !

Comments:

Oliver: You are a freakin bloody idiot! Did you know?

Myrnin Conwy: I know but then what are you?

Oliver: Fuck off! And I am not your brother.

Kathy Haakon: According to Facebook you are.

Oliver: SHUT UP!

Kathy Haakon: Just stating the facts.

Myrnin Conwy: Don't get mad if she just states the facts

Amelie: With Myrnin on that one

Claire Danvers: You just got burned

Eve Rosser: LOL in my pants(AN: Thhis is my favorite line)

Michael Glass: Hahaha

Shane Collins: Why are we writing on an old dudes wall?

Eve Rosser: IDK! And did you see his age he is old! LOL

Michael Glass: With you on that

Sam Glass: He is old but he looks like a 24 year old.

Claire Danvers: I'm writing because he's my boss and I can.

Richard Morrell: What are you guys doing on FB?

Amelie: Are you asking me

Richard Morrell: YES

Amelie: Claire introduced all of this fine websites and we're montioring the people of Morganville.

Richard Morrell: OK but why am I the last to know?

Claire Danvers: Stop writing on M's wall

Shane Collins: M? WTF

Myrnin: You heard Claire stop writing on my fucking wall.

**Please, Please, Please Review !**


	6. Ollipop's FB

AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry It took me so long to update. I wanted to give a shoutout to the following:

MsEsmeCullen for being the 1st 1 to review to Myrnin's FB page

Lunamoon2012 because you are you

Vampi Gal because you are my favorite author(so far).

All of you who reviewed and added me to your favorite author and story!

Oliver – Age: 1000+

Siblings: Myrnin Conwy

Amelie MVF

Katrina Jameson

Relationship: Single

_**BIO **_

My name is Oliver. I am single and looking for my perfect match. I love reading. I own a coffee shop which is called Common Grounds. I loathe a guy named Myrnin. I am developing feelings for a woman named…Wait that's not your business. I am a vampire and second in command to Morganville. I hate you so I'm leaving.

Comments:

Myrnin Conwy: I hate you more

**No more comments**

Oliver: Why isn't anyone commenting?

**No more comments**

Oliver: I'm so lonely. I'm Mr. Lonely.

I know short right but my cousin is pregnant and wanting some pickle and Ice cream and PB(It really is good once you try it).


	7. Amelie's FB

Hey everyone. I just am wondering who I should do next so tell me!

Amelie - Age: 2000+

Siblings: Claire Danvers

Myrnin Conwy

Ollie pop

Relationship: In a relationship with _Sam Glass_

Bio:

My name is Amelie. I am taken by the most wonderful yet strongest guy ever. I love you, Sam. I am the founder of Morganville and do NOT play games. I am a vampire and I really enjoy the blood. I was putting a joke for those (OLIVER) who wouldn't understand. I am ONLY on this …. Website to check behind the citizens of Morganville and once again, I do not play.

**Comments:**

Sam Glass: I love you too

Myrnin Conwy: AWW, I'm you're brother

Michael Glass: Hey, aren't you like my really old grandma

Claire Danvers: Michael Sawyer Glass! Do NOT SAY THAT

Shane Collins: Well isn't it true?

Eve Rosser: Yeah, Isn't it like totally true.

Claire Danvers: Well kind of but Amelie looks like she is like 20

Amelie: Awe you are a really sweet true friend

Myrnin Conwy: She is beautiful, smart, and a true friend.

Shane Collins: WTF! Do you have feelings about my girlfriend?

Myrnin Conwy: Is that any of your business

Michael Glass : Yeah, she is dating Shane

Claire Danvers: You guys stop ganging up on Myrnin

Shane Collins: Hey come up to my room we need to um talk** **WINK**** like NOW

Claire Danvers: OK

Amelie: Please TMI and STOP WRITING ON MY WALL

Myrnin Conwy: whip my hair back and forth, whip my hair back and forth, whip my hair back and forth.

Amelie: Myrnin, SHUT UPPPPP!

Click that Review button down there and REVIEW!


	8. Monica's FB

**Should I do Sam or do an outside story about Shane, Claire, and Myrnin? **

**Disclaimer: The Usual **

Monica Morrell - Age: 18

Siblings: Jennifer Motley

Gina Atoka

Richard Morrell

Relationship: It's Complicated

_**Bio:**_

Heeey! My name is Monica. I am the Queen Bitch and no one can take my throne. I am a girl that everyone loves and wants. I am in college and my brother is mayor. I have a protector by the name of Oliver and he owns Common Grounds.

_**Comments:**_

Richard Morrell: Who is it 'complicated' with?

Monica Morrell: None of your biz

Gina Atoka: Yeah! You shouldn't know that she wants Shane Collins

Shane Collins: WTF! Richard, you didn't know that

Jennifer Motley : Gina WTH! You just told!

Claire Danvers: Shane you and her are friends WHY

Shane Collins: IDK! I think from high school

Michael Glass: Yeah, You added her in high

School

Eve Rosser: Yeah! I really remember! Wasn't it a dare.

Shane Collins: Yeah I remember You dared me

Goth girl

Monica Morrell: Stop you deliterate idots

writing on my wall.

Claire Danvers: The word is actually illiterate

**Please Review! I need the criticism. I know **

**this was a really short but its one am and I'm **

**tired.**


	9. AN: SOOO SORRY

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I just want to make the chapter PERFECT. I hope you all will forgive me. I have a snow day Monday so I hope I can have the next chapter up then. Again SORRY!


	10. Sam's FB

**There are a few facts you need to know about this story**

**Richard is Mayor**

**Myrnin loves Claire**

**Sam is alive**

**Oliver has a girlfriend (Shocker huh?)**

Sam Glass- Age: 57+

Siblings: Claire Danvers

Michael Glass

Shane Collins

Eve Rosser

Myrnin Conwy

Relationship: In a relationship with _Amelie_

Bio:

My name is Samuel Glass but I like to be called Sam. I am a vampire, but I'm actually gentler than most. I have lived in Morganville, Texas all of my life. I was married but she died in childbirth. After that the beautiful founder and I fell in love. She saved me from death when a man tried to kill me at a bar. She turned me into a vampire. I am the grandfather to Michael Glass a devoted musician. I also try to be the unofficial peacekeeper of Morganville. I teach Night classes-sensible huh- at TPU.

Comments:

Amelie: You are the sweetest thing to ever walk the streets of Morganville that is why I changed you.

Sam Glass: Thank you Amelie but you are the sweetest thing to ever walk through Morganville.

Claire Danvers: That is so sweet! I wish Shane would ever do something out of kindness.

Shane Collins: I do! Sometimes.

Eve Rosser: Uh no, I don't even think you have taken Claire Bear on a date.

Michael Glass: I think he- wait no he didn't

Claire Danvers: See, Sam should give you a romance class

Sam Glass: Class starts at 5:30 sharp.

Amelie: Shane is going to be a romance machine when Sam is done.

Eve Rosser: I think Michael should go just to make sure Shane gets there

Michael Glass: You think I'm a romance machine already? AWWW that is exactly why I love you my gothic princess.

Claire Danvers: See everyone is more romantic than you.

Myrnin Conwy: I even am.

Shane Collins: Was I even talking to you mongrel.

Oliver: Technically she was talking in a non-specific tone which leads anyone to answer the statement she said.

Eve Rosser: He probably hasn't commented because that was a college sentence.

Sam Glass: BURN!

Shane Collins: I know exactly what that means so SHUT UP.

Claire Danvers: Shane, calm down sweetie.

Shane Collins: Do NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!

Myrnin Conwy: Do not yell at Claire because she is trying to calm your sarcastic ass down.

Oliver: A repeat of Sam. BURN!

Eve Rosser: You are so cool now what happened.

Oliver: I got a gf.

Michael Glass: Cool what is she like?

Oliver: She has beautiful brown eyes and loves reading she has long black hair and she is wonderful.

Myrnin Conwy: You want to fight me little boy well then tomorrow at sunset. Be there or be square

Shane Collins: Okay pops!

Claire Danvers: Boys stop it

Shane Collins: No I'm going to fight for our love.

Eve Rosser: Oh my gosh this is major.

Sam Glass: Remember my romance class is at 5:30 tonight.

Michael Glass: Okay, I will be there.


	11. Author's Note SORRRRYYYYYY!

Hey you guys! I know it's been a really long time and I am soo sorry but I am having a super duper uber writer's block. I don't know any characters to really do. So if you want to give me any names of characters I forgot or if you want to donate brand new ones. I NEED AND CRAVE YOU ALL'S OPINIONS! That will be very much appreciated. Thank You ! Thank You! Thank You!

Loves Ya, Katherine

**People Already Done:**

Shane

Michael

Eve

Claire

Amelie

Oliver

Myrnin

Sam

Monica

**People May Do: **

Richard

Gina

Jennifer

Katherine Ann

Bishop


	12. King Bishop!

**A.N. It's been to long. But I am back! I hope you do read the previous chapter. I need your help! Thank You! Katherine**

**MV FB**

King Bishop- Age: 2500+

Siblings: Ysandre

François

Relationship: Single

**Bio:**

My name is Bishop. I am a king! But am sadly locked up by the vampires of Morganville. You must know that I am innocent. I did nothing wrong and am wrongly being punished for what was the doings of Claire Danvers. She is the cause of the Bishop disease. She is the cause of my take over. She is the cause of my insanity. I hate her. And her idiot boyfriend too. But at least Oliver is coming into power and not letting anyone stand in his way! He is going to let me out and he is going to marry Ysandre. He is not going to disappoint me like Amelie did with that Glass boy. Well good day! Time for my daily torturing. And please DO NOT comment!

**Comments:**

Claire Danvers: I didn't do shit to you! And neither did Myrnin!

Oliver: I will never marry a woman as ugly and horrific as Ysandre. Nor, will I ever come into power.

Sam Glass: I am not a boy but a man!

Amelie: So true Sammy!

Myrnin: You are not a King, But I am.

Shane Collins: I think, Claire, He was talking about when we were together.

Eve Rosser: Yeah! I agree Shane.

Claire Danvers: Oh! I getcha! Myrnin you're my king!

King Bishop: I said DO NOT comment!

Michael Glass: Got it!

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	13. Richard Morrell

Richard Morrell – Age: 28

Siblings: Monica Morrell

Claire Danvers

Eve Rosser

Relationship: In a Relationship with _**Hannah Mosses**_

Bio:

My name is Richard Morrell. I am the mayor of the vamp run town of Morganville. I am in love with the beautiful Chief of Police Hannah Mosses. I was the Chief of Police then my dad died. I have a bitchy sister named Monica Morrell who is sweet once you get to know her. She is like in love with Shane Collins who by the way is in love with Claire Danvers who is in love with him and the mad scantest Myrnin. Whew! That took forever. I hope you live your life and try not to get drained by a vampire.

Comments:

Michael Glass: What happened to me and Eve? Are we not good enough to be on your mighty Bio?

Eve Rosser: I'm with you on that Mikey.

Claire Danvers: This is my personal life not some mighty dramas show that you can tell the whole world.

Shane Collins: I'm with Claire, This not what everyone on Face book needs to know. What happens in Morganville Stays in Morganville.

Myrnin: This place about to BLOW! Go insane! Go insane through some glitter make it rain.

Eve Rosser: Oh! That's my jam!

Claire Danvers: What does that have to do with the problem?

Myrnin: IDK! But this seems fun.

Richard Morrell: If you have a problem please talk to me about them in person!


	14. Hannah's FB

Hannah Moses-Age: 23

Siblings: Claire Danvers

Eve Rosser

Shane Collins

Michael Glass

Relationship: In a relationship with _**Richard Morrell.**_

Bio:

My name is Hannah Mosses. Most people call me Chief Mosses. I am dating the Mayor, Richard Morrell. I am friends with the Glass House crew. I love them like they are my own family. I have very little patience and if you get on my nerves I will stake you vampire or not. So keep a distance.

Comments:

Claire Danvers: I love you too! You are my sister!

Eve Rosser: I'm with Claire-Bear. You're my sista!

Shane Collins: The Glass House crew. So we a posse now?

Michael Glass; Hey, what can I say my house has got game!

Richard Morrell: Love you, Chief!

Amelie: If you kill one of us, I will not hesitate to kill you either.

Oliver: Amelie, calm down. If you kill her then all the vermin will want vengeance and anyway Katherine says that if I kill anyone she won't hesitate to stake me. And she scares me more than you.

Myrnin: Oooo! You just got STAKED! Get it!

Claire Danvers: If someone scares you Oliver than I would totally love to meet her.

Shane Collins: She must be kick ass!

Eve Rosser: You should know her Shane she's Kitty.

Michael Glass: The kitty? Like Kitty your sister Kitty who is rich and famous Kitty? What is she doing with Oliver she's HOT?

Eve Rosser: Ahem! Is she hotter than me?

Michael Glass: Of course not.

Katherine Anastasia Rosser: Of course you don't. And Michael thanks but Oliver is a MAN! Unlike you and Shane.

Oliver: You tell them, Baby.

Katherine Anastasia Rosser: Your scared of me? Oh, ok. It's on! I'll show you what to be scared of.

Myrnin: Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. Your toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise.

Amelie: Remember What did I say about randomness?

Katherine Anastasia Rosser: I met Brittney, She is helping me with my newest CD.

Eve Rosser: Can I meet her?

Claire Danvers: Can we?

Shane Collins: Who cares about Brittney Spears?

Katherine Anastasia Rosser: Oh, and 3OH!3 and Hollywood Undead are going to be on there. We're all meeting up in Dallas next week!

Michael Glass: The Glass House is coming! No one else! Final!

Hannah Mosses: You guys, I love the comments but go to sleep!

Myrnin: You're TOXIC BABY!


	15. WHAT!

.com\

**I am so very sorry but Facebook is not allowed where you live.**

Shane Collins: What the Hell!

Claire Danvers: Huh? This isn't right!

Michael Glass: What the Fuck!

Eve Rosser: Oh, Hell no!

Myrnin: Noooo! My life is ruined

Oliver: What I was just on Facebook like 2 seconds ago!

Amelie Glass: I dear this is going to cause a riot!

Sam Glass: Did Amelie do this?

Monica Morrell: No! All my pictures and all my friends gone!

King Bishop: My life line!

Richard Morrell: When did this happpen?

Hannah Mosses: Here comes the riot!

This is the final chapter of Morganville Facebook. I am so sad!

I am going to do a sequal of when Morganville discovers… Twitter!

Thank you for being there for me and if you want me to do something else don't hesitate to ask!

~Katherine


End file.
